


How they are a couple

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: Matt, Karen and Foggy end up in a burger place after a long day. Matt and Karen are a couple and they slowly begin to understand what this means. Bad summary, I know :(
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Kudos: 11





	How they are a couple

**Author's Note:**

> Well, probably nobody will follow this here anyway, but I still wanted to keep writing, even if it's three month ago that I said, I will write more. I actually didn't write a lot and this here is very short and also three month old, but I had to post it for the storyline. I already finished a couple of other stories, which I will post within the next days. So if you don't hate my work it would be nice if you would read and comment :) I am open for any advice and story ideas :)

It’s been over a month since Matt and Karen started dating again and they slowly began to act like a normal couple without their history.  
Even Foggy got used to the idea of his two best friend dating. He wasn’t against it from the beginning, but he had doubts considering the past. But now he was fine and it made him happy to see Matt and Karen so happy.  
One night in October, they went to 24h-burger place after they returned from the court. The case was very rough and the friends weren’t very confident of victory. They had talked to their client for more than an hour after the judge had called for procrastination. It’s stressful to keep telling your client everything’s gonna be okay, if you don’t believe it yourself.  
They were tired and annoyed by the world and people in general, but they also didn’t want to go home already, so they ended up in this shabby burger place with two drunken bikers and a girl with a very short skirt and cigarettes.  
Karen led Matt to a table and sat down beside him, while Foggy sat down across from them. They weren’t very talkative, but Foggy still commented on the other customers.  
“Two bikers with their fancy leather jackets and boots. They both look even worse than we do at the moment. What do you think they ordered?”  
“Toast with egg sunny side up and sausages. And coffee.”, said Matt.  
Karen glanced at him: “You smell it?”  
He nodded.  
So much time had passed, but she still couldn’t understand his capabilities. How was he able to make out what they had ordered, if she didn’t even notice there was food cooking?  
A waitress, middle aged with platin blond dyed hair, red lipstick that was partly rubbed off and a ridiculous pink dress came closer to their table. There were actually only four tables in the restaurant, but it seemed to be enough. The place wasn’t fancy or lovely. It was dirty and the walls and furniture were dark and broken. The room was full of smoke from the cigarettes all the customers bring in and in the counter were holes from a gun. Probably a robbery some time ago and the owner haven’t paid for a repair yet.  
“What can I bring you?”, the waitress asked with a dark voice, probably because of all the cigarettes, but a soft tone. She smiled tiredly and hold her pen and paper awaiting.  
“The menu?”, Karen asked kindly: “And three beer, please.”  
The waitress nodded and smiled, then she turned around and left. Her ridiculous red pumps knocked on the floor with every step. She came back and placed a menu before each of them.  
Matt sighed. “However”, he said as she went away again: “Do you mind reading me the menu, Karen?”  
Karen shook her head softly: “Of course. What are you looking for? Burger? Breakfast? Soup?”  
Matt and Karen were discussing if either breakfast for diner was ok or not, as the waitress returned with three beer.  
“Are you ready?”, she asked.  
“Yeah. I’d like to have a burger with French fries. Medium rare, please.”, Foggy ordered.  
She nodded: “And you two? You make such a lovely couple.”  
The friends started grinning widely.  
“Uhm”, Karen tried to form words: For me just a salad, please. Matt?”  
“Burger sounds good.”, he responded.  
The waitress left again.  
“She finds us cute.”, Matt stated.  
Foggy chuckled: “Her exact words were ‘lovely’.”  
“Keep your mouth shut, Foggy!”, Karen said playfully.  
Foggy giggled: “No, no! You know what? I think it’s cool. I mean, that you’re a couple again. I missed this.”  
Matt couldn’t help, he had to smile happily.  
Maybe, being in a very normal relationship wasn’t that hard. Maybe it was nothing but fine when people found them ‘lovely’. Maybe it was alright to be happy.


End file.
